Dunia Ideal Bagi kita
by eri yan tii
Summary: Semua telah terungkap. Yukio adalah satan sang raja iblis di Gehanna. Menginjak umurnya yang ke 17 tahun, Yukio kembali kewujud aslinya yaitu satan. namun ia tak bisa bertahan lama diwujud manusianya hingga ia mengorbankan Rin. Sekali lagi Gehanna dibuka dan satan bangkit lebih unggul. akankah ini akhir dari assiah? dan langit pun jatuh ke /newbe. YukioxRin.


**I love My Yandere Husband**

 **Story © Eri Yan Tii**

 **Manga Original © Kazue Kato**

 **Rating = T**

 **(gak sesuai EYD,ngaco, kebalik-balik,campur,yang penting senang dan ngerti)**

 **Gendre : Romantic, BL(malexmale), Supernatural,Fantasy & Family.**

 **Warning : This is BL fic, please press back button. I did't force you to read my fic. But don't command me to stop present my idea. Happy reading .. ^ᵕ^ ȴȴ**

… **~^ᵕ^~…**

Assiah, negeri indah yang menyimpan sejuta keunikan. Negara kecil dengan alam, agama dan teknologi terasa saling terhubung. Dengan populasi hanya mencapai 100 juta jiwa, sumber daya manusia dan alam dikelola dengan sangat baik. Karena Assiah memiliki bentuk geografis tanah tak rata, bergunung, maka maysarakat membangun semua rumah dan prasarana di atas gunung-gunung dengan memanfaatkan system traseRing.

Agama adalah sumber utama kekuatan jiwa masyarakat Assiah dan Negara ini memberikan kebebasan memilih agama yang diyakini dan sesuai Undang-Undang. Untuk itu banyak fasilitas tempat ibadah dan belajar agama di Assiah. Meski mereka hidup dengan peradaban teknologi mutahir, Assiah masih mempercayai kekuatan Tuhan, bakat Istimewa, roh, Iblis, Setan dan malaikat. Selain pusat ibadah Negara ini juga menyimpan keunikan yaitu mendirikan sekolah pembasmi setan dan roh jahat terkenal dan terpercaya bernama SEI JUU-JI.

Okumura Rin berjalan sendiri di lorong yang sepi, tangannya membawa setumpuk dokumen yang seharusnya akan diserahkan kepada Okumura-sensei untuk diperiksa dan dinilai. Atau tepatnya saudara kembarnya, namun karena kejeniusannya Yukio Okumura menjadi level yang berbeda. Yukio diangkat menjadi paladin pada umur 15 tahun, meskipun dia masih senang mengajar di Sei Juu-Ji low class dengan dalil ingin mengawasi Rin (sebenarnya siapa yang kakak disini?).

Rin menemukan ruang guru dan segera masuk, seperti biasa ruang guru penuh dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapih disekitar meja dan beberapa guru yang sedang memeriksa lembar kerja siswa dengan tenang. Rin mendapati meja Yukio kosong.

' _Mungkin dia sedang mengajar di lain kelas,'_

"Ano…Sensei, Okumura-sensei pergi kemana?"tanyanya pada salah satu guru yang kebetulan sedang minum kopi disamping meja kerja Yukio.

"Oh, Okumura?Entahlah, sejak tadi pagi dia belum masuk ke kantor." Guru berkacamata itu mengangkat bahunya, tak tahu.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Rin?"

"Semua Tugas yang Okumura sensei berikan kemaRin."

"Kalau begitu taruh saja di mejanya, dia pasti akan datang sebentar lagi."

Rin segera meninggalkan ruang guru setelah meletakan semua lembaran tugas itu di atas meja. Sedikit merasa ganjal dengan perkataan gurunya barusan.

"cih, si mata-empat itu sebenarnya kemana sih? Bukannya setiap pagi dia selalu berangkat lebih awal?"

Rin tahu semenjak Yukio diangkat kembali menjadi paladin ia semakin sibuk. Yukio akan bangun lebih awal, menghilang dan berangkat lebih awal kemudian pulang ke asrama pribadi mereka lebih larut. Rin sebenarnya turut senang atas perkembangan KaRin Yukio yang sangat pesat namun di dalam hati Rin meRindukan Yukio yang dulu, dimana mereka selalu bersama bagaikan ikan dan air.

"sekarang dia semakin sibuk dan suka mengilang,bahkan tugasnya mengajar dia abaikan. Awas kau jika ku bertemu denganmu!"Gerutu Rin.

Ia menyamatkkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, memutuskan berjalan kembali kekelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan menemukan kunci di saku kanannya. Sebuah Kunci Kemana saja. Sesuai namanya, belasan kunci keemasan ini memiliki kemampuan magis menghubungkan pintu apa saja ke tempat yang kau tuju. Ini alas an Rind an Yukio tidak pernah terlambat ke sekolah. Benda yang sangat berguna dan praktis.

"ah, aku sampai lupa aku membawa kunci ini." Rin segera mencari pintu terdekat. Kemudian memasukan salah satu kunci sambil membatin keinginannya menemukan Yukio berada.

Hingga terdengan suara, Rin terus mencoba memutar kunci.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu terbuka. Menampakan ruang luas nan megah, mengingatkan akan ruangan di Istana Vatikan dulu.

Semua terbuat dari marmer yang berwarna emas, menampakan kekayaan pemiliknya.

" Ini dimana,wooaaa…" Rin berdecak kagum sendiri.

Niat untuk mengelilingi bangunan megah ini terhenti ketika telinganya tak sengaja mendengar sayup-sayup suara percakapan.

Rin mendapati tak jauh diposisinya ia berdiri ada ruangan lain yang tertutup rapat oleh pintu kayu mahoni raksasa dengan ukiran unik. Kalau diperhatikan mirip ukiran mata, kepala para roh dan iblis jahat. Dihiasi permata rubi disetiap mata Relief para monster Gehenna.

"Asalnya dari ruangan itu,"Meski tak tahu sebenarnya tempat apa ini, ia yakin disini Yukio berada. Segera ia membuka pintu tersebut berlahan.

Dan saat itu mata Rin membulat, tak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

* * *

 **YUKIO POV**

" OHOK…ugh!" Lagi-lagi ia harus memuntahkan darah segar, melewati mulutnya dan mengotori lantai marmer. Ia merasakan mual yang amat sangat an nyeri yang mengoyak perutnya.

"Sepertinya anda sudah dalam kondisi batasnya, Yukio-san," Mephisto muncul dengan heboh seperti biasa, menampangkan senyum licik.

" Eins-zwei-Drei!" dengan sekali jentikan jari, sebuah kain lap dan ember muncul dan membersihkan muntahan Okumura Yukio. Lap itu bergerak dan membersihkan lantai sendiri dengan ajaib setelah bersih keduanya mengilang dengan bunyi pop pelan.

"Kurasa tubuh ini sudah tak kuat 'menahannya'. Semakin hari semakin membuatku sakit." Yukio duduk disinggah sana yang terletak diruangan megah itu. Tangannya menutupi separuh wajahnya, mencoba memijit keningnya untuk menetralisis rasa peningnya.

" Waktunya telah dekat untuk kebangkitanmu?"

"Yah..aku sudah tak sanggub menahannya terlalu lama lagi." Yukio beranjak dari singgasana menuju ke arah salah satu sangkar jeruji besi persegi besar yang diletakan tak jauh daRinya. Mata biru menyalanya menatap datar wajah-wajah ketakutan dalam jeruji besi. Sangkar berukuran 2x2 meter itu menampung 10 orang remaja yang membelalak ketakutan. Mereka duduk berdesakan dengan tangan dililit tali hingga tak bisa meloloskan diri. Baju mereka hanya kain putih polos. Wajah mereka penuh peluh dan terror. Mulut mereka diplester. Hanya erangan ketakutan ketika Yukio mendekat dan membuka pintu jeruji.

"Aku lapar," kata Yukio dengan wajah datar, menelusuri setiap wajah itu. Seakan sedang memilih menu apa di dalam sebuah daftar menu.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah tak makan bersama Rin. Dia pasti akan sakit hati karena aku tak bisa memakan semua masakan lagi seperti dulu."Guman Yukio. Lalu matanya terhenti pada sosok gadis berambut merah. Cukup cantik. Menu yang bagus untuk hari ini.

"Yah, aku tahu anak itu memiliki bakat memasak yang sangat menabjubkan. Tak heran kau menyukai masakan bocah itu. Aku juga ingin mencicipinya kapan-kapan,"Mephisto menyihir sebuah kursi dan secangkir the hangat di udara hampa. Lalu duduk manis sembari menyaksikan Yukio 'sarapan'.

"mphhh..!" Gadis itu mencoba membrontak ketika Yukio menyeretnya ketengah ruangan. Sebisa mungkin menghindar dari cengkraman maut Yukio pada kerah bajunya. Namun kekuatan Paladin ini mendadak lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ia dengan mudahnya menyeret gadis itu seperti menyeret boneka. Terlalu Ringan.

"Aku ingat kau. Kau yang pernah menjadi anggota fans clubku, bukan?" Yukio membungkuk dan mencengkram dagu gadis itu kuat.

"menjijikan. Manusia selalu memandang sesuatu dari luar. Apa setelah menyaksikan teman-temanmu yang menjadi santapanku kemaRin kau masih ingin menjadi fans clubku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng ketakutan,matanya membola menatap setan berwujud manusia ini.

"MMMHHHP- !"

 **KRASSHHH**

Yukio mengigit kulit bahu gadis itu. Mengoyak dagingnya dengan brutal. Matanya berubah menjadi mode satan dengan gigi taRing menyempul keluar. Menyerang tubuh gadis itu layaknya seekor singa kelaparan, kanibal.

 **KRAUK! CRASHH!**

"Itadekimasu~," mephisto turut menikmati tontonan dengan ditemani secangkir the ditangan.

"oya,oya…kau sepertinya lapar sekali, nafsu yang cukup besar."

Tidak memakan waktu lama hingga tubuh itu hanya bersisa seonggok tulang berserakan dengan sisa-sisa darah segar dilantai.

"Rasanya sangat buruk. Tapi lumayan untuk mengganjal perut." Yukio melap sisa darah dibibirnya dengan sapu tangan bersih.

Rasaya sakit di lambungnya sedikit berkurang. Bagaikan seorang penderita maag akut. Ia tak bisa menahan terlalu lama hasrat laparnya terhadap daging manusia. Semakin ia tahan maka akan berdampak buruk bagi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menolak makanan lain.

"Rasanya sangat menyiksa. Bahkan daging manusia sudah tak sanggub menahan hasratku. Aku masih lapar dan tubuh ini membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar daging." Mata biru itu menatap tajam korban lainnya.

"Kebangkitanmu adalah sesuatu yang kami nantikan, Yukio-san. Ah, bisakah aku memanggilmu 'Ayah' disini?Peran seperti sepertinya sudah tak menarik lagi bagiku. " Mephisto membungkuk sembari melepas topinya, menunjukan rasa hormatnya.

"Cepatlah bangkit dan wujudkan impian kita ayah."

 **BRAKK**

"APA-APAAN INI!YUKIO JELASKAN PADAKU!"

Kedua pria itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Di depan pintu Okumura Rin berdiri dengan wajah menahan keterkejutan dan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Melihat kemunculan Rin mendadak, Yukio menyeringai," Datang berkunjung, Nii-san."

"YUKIO! Kau…apa yang kau lakukan?!" matanya menatap tulang belukang dan kepala manusia korban santapan Yukio dihadapannya, mendadak perutnya mual.

"HOEEEKKH…!" Rin memuntahkan seluruh sarapannya. pemandangan itu cukup mengaduk isis perutnya.

"Khuhahaha…kau datang disaat yang kurang tepat, bocah." Seru Mephisto.

BUAKK

Mendadak tengkuknya seperti di pukul dari belakang oleh seseorang,

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku lalai hingga tak mengawasinya menerobos kemari." Amaimon muncul lalu menyeret tubuh oleng Rin kehadapan Yukio.

Disela nyeri, mual dan pusing yang ia rasa Rin menatap tak percaya sosok jangkung dihadapannya.

' _Ayah? Kenapa mereka memanggil Yukio ayah? kenapa wujudnya berbeda?Kenapa Yukio memakan…'_

"Dikepalamu terlalu berisik. Baiklah aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu satu persatu. Aku yakin kita punya banyak awatu luang sekarang Nii-san."Potong Yukio, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Rin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…" geram Rin.

" Rasanya sudah tak ada gunanya memainkan peranku lagi di drama ini Rin. Sudah saatnya kau tahu. Dan kenyataan ini lebih kejam dari yang kau bayangkan," ujar Yukio tenang. Yukio telah menjadi mode iblisnya, dengan telinga setan yang lebih panjang. Postur tubuhnya pun berubah menjadi lebih dewasa 10 tahun dari sekarang. Api biru mengelilingi tubuhnya dan taRing mirip vampire menyempul di sela bibirnya. Kacamatanya telah ia lepas. Menampakan mata merah bagaikan darah.

"siapa…kau?" Rin menatap tak percaya Perubahan cepat Yukio.

"Ini wujud asliku. Ibumu adalah manusia yang terlalu naïf. Mempercayai kebohonganku. berkatnya aku bisa memiliki tubuh manusia, meski ada bebrapa kelemahan. tapi ini bisa diperbaiki,"

Dengan sekali kibasan tangan, tulang belulang dihadapannya terbakar oleh api biru dan lenyap tak bersisa.

"Dia membantuku mewujutkan impianku memiliki tubuh manusia sebagai wadah. Aku membuatnya mengandung, guna mendapatkan tubuh baru .Tapi tak kusangka sebelumnya ia akan mengandung dua janin. Setelah itu kuputuskan bahwa tubuh inilah yang akan aku masuki ketika lahir.. Dan berhasil, hanya tubuh ini yang tahan akan api biruku."

"kau bukan Yukio! Yukio sadarlah!" Rin berteriak sejadi-jadinya berusaha menyadarkan Yukio. ia yakin Yukio yang asli ada dan tertidur.

"ahahaha! Lucu sekali! Apa kau tak mengerti? Aku adalah Yukiomu. Kami adalah satu jiwa dengan dua kepribadian. Tapi sekarang tiba saatnya untukku bangkit dan menguasai dunia manusia."

"Brengsek kau,SATAN! KEMBALIKAN TUBUH YUKIO! KELUAR DARINYA!" Rin bangkit dan menarik katananya. Api biru langsung menyelimuti tubuh Rin sebagai tameng.

Rin maju dan menyerang sosok Satan itu. Yukio menyeringai, dengan sekali ayunan tangan, api biru menyambar Rin dan langsung melemparnya dengan brutal.

"Ugh!" Ia dapat merasakan tulang rusuknya retak. Dari sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar.

"sebenarnya aku masih mau bermain peran seperti dulu, mengajar manusia-manusia bodoh itu, berburu iblis dan roh, tidur dan makan bersamamu, tapi kau sudah terlanjur mengetahui rahasiaku, Nii-san." Ujar Yukio sembari menunjukan ekspresi pura-pura menyesal.

"Tapi tenang saja, ketika kita telah berhasil menguasai Assiah aku jamin semua manusia yang kau sayangi tak akan ku hancurkan. Untuk itu mari kita bangun dunia baru. Dimana Gehenna dan Assiah bersatu. Tak ada yang saling menghancurkan. Bukannya impian ibumu meyatukan roh,iblis dan manusia, nii-san?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku mana sudi bekerja sama dengan Raja Satan sepertimu! Kembalikan Yukio!"

"ckckck…anak yang keras kepala." Desis Mephisto.

"Apa kau tahu, kau dilahirkan untuk membantuku mewujutkan impian aku dan Yuri, yaitu menyatukan Dunia kami. Dan kau memegang peranan penting. Tubuh ini memiliki kelemahan tak dapat bertahan lama menampungku. Untuk itu aku butuh dirimu agar semua kekuatanku benar-benar menyatu dalam tubuh ini. Aku membutuhkanmu Rin."

Mendadak tempat Rin terbaring muncul gambar lingkaran maho. Menjadikan Rin sebagai pusat lingkaran sihir.

"apa ini!"

"khukuku…aku sudah tak sabar lagi, Rin." Yukio berjalan kemudian menyambar kerah baju Rin. Dengan mudahnya Yukio memaksanya berdiri diudara, dengan bebas Yukio menarik hingga sobek baju seragam Rin.

LEPASKAN AKU ,BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU SAMPAI MATI!"

"anak-anak, sambutlah kebangkitanku!" seru Yukio dengan dramatis, setelah itu mengakhirnya dengan mengigit perpotongan bahu dan leher Rin.

"GHAA~!?" Rin merasakan taring panjang Yukio merobek selabut kulitnya, menembusnya dalam hingga darah segar terasa mengalir dan berpindah tempat. Yukio mengisab darahnya dengan rakus. Rontahan dan tendangan Rin tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"yuki…gh,,," wajah Rin memucat, semakin membrontak kekuatannya semakin tersedot. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Yukio begitu lehap menyedot darahnya seakan bayi yang kehausan. Tak memperdulikan Rin yang bergantung diambang ketak sadaran.

Tangan Rin terlulai lemas, tubuhnya memucat seputih gading, dan berlahan matanya menutup. Kesadarannya meninggalkannya.

BRUKK

Tubuh Rin dihempaskan ke bumi. Yukio menjilati sisa-sisa darah Rin dibibirnya.

"sangat nikmat. Sungguh nikmat!AHAHAHAHA…!"Yukio tertawa kesetanan. Lalu matanya melayang kea rah tubuh tak berdaya itu.

" kau terlalu berharga untuk mati, Rin. Sekarang saatnya membuka gerbang Gehenna. Dan kau akan berdiri disampingku sebagai pasokan makananku."

Yukio kemudian menindih tubuh Rin, mengelus wajah manis itu, hingga berhenti di bibi merona Rin.

"kau adalah miliku. Kau ditakdirkan lahir didunia ini untuk mewujudkan impianku." Bibir Yukio menempel dan mencap rasa dua buah bibir Rin. Mencumbunya dengan begitu sensual.

api biru Yukio seakan menjadi lebih kuat, berkobar liar dan menjilat jilat udara, seluruh ruangan diterangicahaya api biru yang berpendar melalaui pentagram sihir, membuat getaran sihir yang mengguncang admosfer udara.

"INI LUAR BIASA! AYAH TELAH BANGKIT!" Maphisto berseru penuh decak kagum.

"ini kekuatan ayah!" seru Amaimon kagum, mereka begitu terpesona pada api buru liar yukio yang ikut menyelebungi tubuh mereka. nembuat kedua anak satan ini merasakan kekuatan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh tak berdaya Rin dalam kungkungan Satan, mendekapnya sangat erat dengan ciuman memabukakan secara sepihak.

dan saat itulah ketakutan semua exorcist terasa diseluruh dunia. Tragedi jatuhnya langit Assiah didepan mata. Gehenna telah bangkit dengan tumbal Rin Okumura.

 **TBC**

Silahkan review untuk member semangat saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Terima kasih telah membaca fi gaje ini sebelumnya….see ya..next chapter!saya tahu tulisan saya masih jauh dari kata sempurna. but i will keep write!


End file.
